


Fantastic Pendragons And Where To Find Them

by FayJay



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: WIP - minifill for the Fantastic Beasts Kinkmeme prompt:BBC merlin meets Fantastic Beasts.(It's a fusion AU.)





	

Merlin has barely been in New Camelot an hour when his attention is snagged by the distinguished looking older Muggle in severely cut black clothes who is preaching about witchcraft, of all things, in front of an imposing building. In spite of himself, he slows down and listens.

"I tell you, they walk among us! Evil, here in the very heart of Albion!" The man's voice throbs with passion, and his blue eyes are burning with a conviction that borders on madness; Merlin has seen a lot of strange things in his time, but he doesn't know whether this man is an unexpectedly knowledgeable Muggle - perhaps a squib, or the brother of a Muggleborn wizard? - or simply insane. 

"Pamphlet, sir?" Merlin glances away from the podium and finds himself looking at a remarkably handsome blond boy around his own age. His hair is cropped severely short, and he is wearing a suit of remarkable ugliness which echoes the speaker's garb. His posture is hunched, as if he is earnestly trying to become smaller simply by willing it, and from some similarities of bone structure and expression, Merlin suspects he is related to the speaker.

"Um. I suppose - uh - thank you?" says Merlin, accepting the proffered pamphlet gingerly. The boy meets his eyes for a brief moment, then flinches away as if expecting to be punished.

"They murdered my wife!" the older man shouts, and Merlin winces at the harrowing tone of his voice. "They knew - they took her as a sacrifice for their dark arts! They are abominations! We must find them all, seek them out, burn them away like a canker before they can blight all of Albion!" 

Too late Merlin spots the niffler scurrying up the steps into the Muggle building - the Muggle bank, of course it WOULD be a bank, wouldn't it? While he has been distracted by Muggles, Horace has set off on a golden goose chase. Merlin darts up the steps after the little creature and follows him inside.

He quickly draws attention to himself, but years of venturing into Muggle spaces in pursuit of extraordinary creatures has given Merlin ample expertise in blending in; he does his best to radiate an air of supposed-to-be-here and perches on the edge of the seat beside a pretty, curly haired Muggle, his eyes scanning the room for some scurry of movement: the glint of light striking fur, or of light glinting from stolen coins or jewellery, any clue that would betray Horace's location. He can hear Professor Gaius's voice in the back of his head, warning him to be careful, Merlin, to slow down, Merlin, to check and double check all the charms and bindings, Merlin. 

"What are you here for?" asks the Muggle girl, her voice warm and a little bit nervous, but Merlin is barely listening, and he mumbles something safe and vague before darting off after a suspicious wriggle of movement.

He realises later that he should have been paying attention, because just as he spots Horace on the brink of vanishing down to the vaults, the pretty Muggle is calling to him from all the way across the bank, and Merlin realises with a rush of horror that the egg he'd been incubating in the gently heated inner pocket of his coat has somehow found its way into the Muggle girl's neatly gloved hands, and at this very moment it's on the brink of hatching.

"I say! Mister? Your egg..." the girl repeats, and Merlin makes the least terrible choice he can think of. Her mouth drops open as she flies across the room towards him, and an instant later they're both in the cool dark stairwell, with Merlin cradling the bright egg in his hands as it shivers and cracks.

"What the...what...how...?" the girl gasps. Her brown eyes are like saucers under her neat yellow cloche hat; Merlin knows he ought to just obliviate her, but it's lovely to be able to share the moment, witnessing the arrival of new life into the world. When he catches her eye, she beams glassily right back, dazzled and delighted despite herself.

"Isn't he a beauty?" croons Merlin, stroking the tiny scales. "Better get back in there, though," he adds with reluctance, and quickly drops the occamy through the 'door' of his travelling case, sending a hurried charm along with it to help it reach its kin. Right now he needs to find Horace before he steals the crown jewels.


End file.
